


More Than Words (100 Ways To Say I Love You)

by AnotherWeirdoHere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia One Shot(s), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Old People In Love, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, World War II, oh god this is going to be a doozy, only mentioned - Freeform, stupid teenager love fdjfdk, teenagers being in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWeirdoHere/pseuds/AnotherWeirdoHere
Summary: Snippets based on a "100 ways to say i love you prompt list". Ships vary, and will be included in the tags as I update. Will be 25 chapters in total, with each chapter having four prompts.
Relationships: Australia/Estonia (Hetalia), Cyprus/Genoa (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Netherlands/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	More Than Words (100 Ways To Say I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat about any of the ships or characters featured, send an ask to @czechsbian on tumblr!

  * **_#1 “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”_**



_Lars_ _=_ _Netherlands_ _(he/him)_

_Lorenzo = Romano (he/they)_

When Lars actually suggested he take Lorenzo on a road trip across Europe, he didn’t actually believe him. “You’re serious.” He then muttered out as Lars showed them that he  _ was _ , in fact, serious. He had even rented a Volkswagen beetle - a little run-down one, with chipped, ugly, splotchy yellow and gray paint. The car looked like  _ it _ survived World War two, and Lorenzo couldn’t  _ get enough _ of it. 

He placed a hand on the hood of it as Lars tucked another suitcase into the trunk. “This is our kid now.” They looked at Lars as he walked up to the driver’s door. “What do we name him?” Lars pondered for a second, then shrugged. “Guzzler? Veteran? Something French?” Lorenzo then pondered for a second. He then looked malevolent as they responded, “Dung. Like the beetle.” Lars chuckled and opened the door, “Evil. I love it.” Lorenzo climbed into the passenger’s seat, settling in with a sigh. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, putting his feet up on the dash. 

His eyes then shot open, “Wait.” They turned their head to Lars. “What about your kid? You know, the micronation? The apple of your eye and shit, Alexandrae?” Lars turned the key in the ignition, and the car sputtered to life. He looked back to Lorenzo. “She’s doing business with Krishna, then she’s visiting Emma, and then she’s supposed to make a pit stop in.” He looked down at the wheel, brows furrowed. “...Iowa? Then she comes back home.” Lorenzo nodded, then snuggled back into their arms behind their head. Lars then began out of the hotel parking lot in Lisbon, ready to start the six hour drive to Madrid.

It was about four hours later when Lorenzo noticed Lars looked tired. “Hey, you good?” They asked. Lars nodded, eyes fluttering closed for a second before springing back up. Just a little bit up the road, Lorenzo noticed a fast food joint. He nodded at it. “Pull over up ahead so we can get something to eat.” Lars nodded again, and pulled into the parking lot. They got inside and ordered their food relatively quickly (luckily at least one of the employees spoke enough English). At the table, Lars was slowly eating his burger and fries, eyes barely open. Lorenzo placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed, getting his attention. “Let me drive for a while, okay? Take a nap while we’re getting to Madrid, then once we get there, we can check into the hotel and sleep for a while, yeah?” They asked with a sympathetic smile. Lars pondered sleepily for a moment, then nodded. 

They finished their dinner quietly. Once back in the car, Lorenzo threw on a  _ Beach Boys _ CD Alfred had gifted them a few years before. Lars fell asleep as soon as they hit the road. 

**_Word Count_ ** **:** 476 words

  * **_#2 “It reminded me of you.”_** ****



_Emil = Iceland (they/them)_

_Lilli = Liechtenstein (she/her)_

_Li Xiao = Hong Kong (he/they)_

Emil didn’t expect to wake up to the group chat between them, Lilli, and Li Xiao blowing up. They thought their alarm would be the thing to do it, but they weren’t upset with good morning texts. They groggily grabbed their phone off their nightstand, squinting at the screen. They internally groaned at the time -  _ 7:16 am _ . At least Li Xiao wasn’t texting them in the middle of the night. Again. 

After opening their phone and going to the message thread, they read all the messages that had popped up. Starting from thirty minutes ago was a conversation between Lilli and Li Xiao about a surprise he had for them, which then devolved into them attempting to wake Emil up. They used variations of Emmy, Emi, Emil, Icey, and finally the nickname Matthias had told them about, Ace.  _ “What? _ ” They responded. They received a flutter of messages saying hi with a bunch of heart and pleading face emojis. They chuckled at their overly-affectionate approaches, but couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the screen. “ **_I’ve got pics!! to send!!!”_ ** Li Xiao responded.

“ _**? What?** ” _ Lilli asked back. After a few minutes of waiting, Li Xiao responded with, “ **_Emil._ ** ” After the message was a collection of five pictures: Gray roses, black and white pictures of old castles, rivers, and people walking down empty streets. It all ended with a quote: “ **_Something about you made me feel a little more alive and a far less lost_ ** **.** ” Emil couldn’t help but smile fondly at the screen.

After a minute, Li Xiao sent another message, “ **_Lilli_ ** **.** ” The pictures she got were of bright flower fields, girls in flowing pink dresses, a couple aesthetically pleasing sanrios, and blonde braids. The quote that followed was, “ **_Your arms feel more like home than any house ever did_ ** **.** ”

Not even a minute later, Emil got a call from Discord. As soon as they answered the phone, they heard Lilli sniffle. Li Xiao got on a second later, and Emil immediately said, “I hate you. I hate you so much.” Li Xiao burst into laughter, which was muffled as they pressed it to his chest. Lilli’s sniffles had gotten louder now. “ _ Oh my god, are you crying? _ ” Li Xiao asked in a panic. “ _ Uh-huh _ .” Lilli responded. Li Xiao sputtered out an apology, and had unintentionally begun crying themselves. Emil sighed, “Are you  _ both _ crying now?” 

“ _ Uh-huh. _ ” They responded through sobs and laughs. Emil chuckled and said, “You two sappy dorks.”

“ _ Li-Li, why did you do this? _ ” Lilli mock-scolded. It took them a second, but he said, “ _ B-because they reminded me of you! _ ” Emil’s heart clenched so hard they actually placed their hand over their chest. Lilli started sobbing louder after that, and Li Xiao followed suit. Emil shook their head and stared at the ceiling, hand still placed over their heart.

**_Word Count_ ** : 471 words

**_\- #3 “No, no, it’s my treat._ ** **”**

_Kostas = Cyprus (he/him)_

_Luca = Genoa (Genderfluid [they/them])_

“...and it’s honestly stupid how he acts around Kiku sometimes, you know? And - and - _aaand_ you’re not listening.” Kostas turned, finding Luca staring wide-eyed at a pair of boots. They were black leather, with a three-inch heel and a silver zipper on the side. Luca looked entranced, so Kostas backtracked so he could stand beside them. “Uh. Babe.” Luca lifted a hand and placed it on the window, looking longingly at the boots. “They’re boots.” Kostas said bluntly. Luca snapped their head towards him, a look of betrayal on their face. 

“And I think they’re my  _ soulmate _ . Give me a minute.” Before Kostas could even say anything, Luca was in the store, talking to the clerk. Kostas sighed and followed in after them, shaking his head fondly as he came up behind Luca. Luca and the clerk - whose name tag read Aria - were speaking in a flurry of fast Italian, hands waving in the air with big smiles on their faces. Kostas didn’t remember much Italian, but enough to put together they were talking about the boots. 

Luca began rummaging around in their pocket, and started pulling out their credit card. Kostas was quick though, placing his card on the counter. “No, no. It’s  _ my _ treat.” He said, looking at Luca. They chuckled at his gentlemanly corniness. Aria gushed from the other side of the counter, rambling in Italian again. 

The shoes were bagged up quickly, and the two linked arms as they left the store. On the streets of Genoa, the snow fell around them. The night sky was alit with yellow city lights, and the noise of the city made the town alive. 

But the two focused on nothing but each other as they walked home. 

**_Word Count_ ** : 288 words

  * **_#4 “Come here. Let me fix it.”_**



_Jett = Australia (he/him)_

_Eduard = Estonia (they/them)_

The first thing Jett saw when he opened his eyes was Eduard’s tousled hair. The curtains had been drawn, so the room was blanketed in shadow, making the other’s hair ash blond. He smiled at the sight; the usually kept-together Eduard, was sleeping the morning away in  _ his _ bed, not a care in the world. Jett sat up halfway, leaning on his elbow. He inspected the visible parts of Eduard, noticing they had shed the borrowed shirt sometime in the middle of the night. He leaned down and pressed a lingering, chaste kiss to Eduard’s jaw. The other seemed to curl into it, groggily humming. They eventually opened one of their eyes, squinting at Jett. 

Jett smiled back, not a care in the world. He almost looked  _ smug _ . But, Eduard couldn’t help but get lost in the moment and imagine him as a painting; a white bed sheet rolled and draped across his hips, lying on a rock, cherubs surrounding his form, and Eduard would be the one covered head to toe and begging on their knees. And then Jett started saying something, and they stared at his lips, not hearing anything, not focusing on anything except for Jett as the angel on the rocks. Then, Jett chuckled, and did his crinkle-eye-smile, and the sound - while muffled to Eduard - still sounded like music to their ears. Finally, Jett placed his hand on their shoulder, and the religious imagery stopped. “Bab? You there?” Eduard snaked a hand out from their bundle of sheet and wrapped their arm around his waist. They tugged a couple times, which weren’t really tugs and more like they just so happened to be moving their arm, in an attempt to make Jett lay back down. Jett cooed at their tired attempts and stayed put, staring down at the offending appendage. 

“Bab, we need to get up.” He replied sweetly, leaning down and planting another chaste kiss to their temple. “Nooooo…” Eduard groggily replied, attempting to burrow themselves back into the sheets. Jett pressed his lips to their neck, “Get in the shower while I get the ankle-biters up, then I can whip up breakfast.” Eduard hummed. “What’s for breakfast?” They asked as Jett pulled away. Jett lowered his eyelids and replied seductively, “Some  _ nice, hot _ , sandwiches from Macca’s.” Eduard burst into laughter, pushing away Jett’s face as he got closer. Eduard sat up, and reached over to grab their glasses. They then began struggling with their bangs, which absolutely did not want to cooperate. Jett turned when he noticed, and got back onto the bed and crawled over to them. “Come here, bab. Let me fix it.” He said with a chuckle. Eduard puffed their cheeks at him, but let him do it anyway. They  _ melted _ into the touch, eyes closing with a wide smile. Jett kissed that smile afterwards. The two pulled away and leaned against each others’ foreheads, taking in the moment for what it was. “You and me?” Eduard asked, opening their eyes. “You and me.” Jett repeated, reaching a hand up and squeezing their arm.

**_Word Count:_ ** 513 words


End file.
